


Pleasure In Paris

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breasts, France (Country), French Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, People, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: It's nearly Ray's birthday and every year around that time he gets grumpy and mopes around. However, Dave has been saving and tells his brother he is taking him to Paris to stay in a five star hotel. He is skeptical at first, but then gives in only to start having a good time. They meet a woman at the bar named Bernadette, and  engage in a threesome, but in the end, it is not what the brothers believed it to be.





	Pleasure In Paris

For the last week Ray had been more grouchy than usual, moping around he and Dave's flat, and swearing up a storm every time the smallest thing went wrong. He was like this every time his birthday came around, and if you were smart, you stayed out of Ray's way.

This year, Dave swore things would be different, because if this continued, they were just going to have an all out row, and he had just gotten rid of his black eye from their drummer, Mick. Secretly, Dave had been putting money aside, and then purchased two plane tickets to Paris and a room in a luxury hotel, and he and his brother were going to have fun even if it killed them!

Currently, Ray was on the sofa watching telly, when Dave turned it off and sat down next to Ray. 

"For fuck's sake, why'd you do that for, I was watching that!" Ray cursed. In reality, he wasn't, he was just too lazy to get up and turn it off, but Dave didn't know that.

"I'll turn it back on in a sec just listen to what I have to say." Dave was smiling, obviously excited, and Ray wondered what was going on. "Your birthday is coming up, and instead of moping around here, I purchased us two tickets to Paris, and a five star hotel room!" 

"You sound like a game show host, you know that?" Ray quipped. 

"Oh shut it! Get out of your bad mood, you will love Paris, you wanker!" Dave replied. He was still smiling, hoping that would somehow encourage Ray.

"How do you know we will like Paris, you haven't been there!" Ray folded his arms and added, "Don't they eat snails over there? I am not eating any bloody snails!"

"We don't have to eat snails, they have wine and women, and have loose morals, it sounds like a perfect place for you to have your birthday and I'm taking you!" Dave was insistent.

"The women, they don't shave their armpits!" Ray argued.

"I don't know if you have noticed, most women are not doing that right now, and French women are so sexy, it does not matter. I promise I will get you wined, dined, and fucked until you are blind!" This would also be a vacation for Dave, as well, as he planned on partaking in some debauchery of his own!

Ray stared at Dave, and realized he was really trying, and it did sound better than being around here. Getting drunk and fucked would at least keep his mind off of the fact the band needed to chart, and maybe he would even get inspired to write a new song.

"When do we leave?" Ray asked, finally sounding interested.

"Tomorrow morning!" Dave replied. I sprung this on you at the last minute so you would have less time to talk your way out of this. I've been saving for months!"

"Blimey, we'd best go get packed, then!" Both Ray and Dave went and packed their suitcases, made sure their passports were ready, then placed the luggage by the door.

"Dave, how long is the flight, and what class will we be sitting in?" Ray asked.

"Only about three hours, and of course first class. I'm sure you can guess how long it's taken me to save, brother, but you are worth it! We are worth it."

"Goddamn right we are! We can have drinks before we even hit the ground!" Ray's attitude was much improved, and Dave could only hope that their flight would be on time and that their luggage would not be lost.

Both men were now leaning against the kitchen counter smoking, the kettle on for tea. Daydreams of sexy French women, fine wine, and no worries of home filled each man's head. Neither spoke any French, but dammit they were rock stars, surely that would play in their favor and girls would know who they were.

That night, each showered and put their pajamas on, then climbed into their respective beds. French fantasies still filling each man's head, and both Dave in his room and Ray in his pulled their pajama bottoms down, and began to stroke their hard twitching cocks. The idea of embedding their members in a slick wet slit, and sucking on the most succulent of breasts, caused them to jerk their hips in their hands, and their breath to hitch. Eventually, each came unraveled, orgasm enveloping their whole bodies as spurts of come shot from each man's cock, leaving them both sticky. Satisfied, they cleaned themselves up, and went to sleep.

"Ray, we are going to be late, hurry!" Dave shouted as he tried to rouse his brother. 

"Wh-what time is it?" Ray answered, groggy, and rubbing his eyes.

"Time to get up! Just put some clothes on and grab your bag, no time for tea, and we can smoke a fag in the car, just hurry!" Dave shouted again.

Dave's clothes didn't match, and his hair was uncombed. He had not shaved and even his socks were mismatched. He was in a frenzy, and it was making Ray anxious!

Ray jumped out of bed and dressed, but he made sure he looked at least semi-decent. Dave had his arms crossed and shouted, "Let's go!"

"You shout one more time, and you are gonna wish you hadn't" Ray nearly growled. The last thing that needed to happen was a fight in the airport or on the plane, so, Dave just stomped off with a heavy sigh.

Coming out of his room, Ray told Dave he was ready, and Dave told his brother he'd already put their bags in the trunk, all they had to do was get in the car and go!

The airport parking lot was nearly full, but Dave jammed the car into a tight spot, that made both men grateful that they were both thin, as they had so little room to get out of the car. Once out, they got their bags out of the trunk and went to check in.

At the airline check in counter their was a lovely woman who checked both men in while they checked her out. She had a French accent, and an amazing smile. Ray was beginning to think he could get used to being on vacation surrounded by women like this!

The plane boarded, and first class got to go on first. When they got to their seats Ray expressed he wanted to sit by the window. 

"The're isn't going to be anything to see but white!" Dave argued.

"Then you shouldn't care if I sit there, anyway, it's my birthday, dammit!" Ray cursed.

Dave rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, you are right. Maybe on the way back I can have the window?" 

"Maybe." Ray answered.

Each sat down and put their seat belts on once everyone was on board. Anticipation was building in both brothers as the engines roared on and the flight attendant talked about the exists, which no one seemed to be paying attention to.

Soon, they were off, and a stewardess came round with complimentary champagne for first class which Ray and Dave eagerly drank down. 

"I hope they serve more booze." Ray stated, and just as he had, another stewardess with a trolley wheeled down the aisles with all sorts of beverages. Ray asked if he could have gin straight up, and the waitress told him he would have to have tonic with it. "More gin than tonic." He asked, and that is what he was handed. Dave went for a Jack and coke with more Jack than coke, and then both men contentedly drank their drinks, ordering new ones whenever they could.

About ten minutes before landing, both brothers were feeling great, and indeed, even a bit tipsy. Much better than fighting to be sure! On the ground, they got out, stretched their legs and looked around.

"Guess just like a gig we have to go and get our luggage? Ray asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Ray did just that, glad Dave knew what he was doing. They waited for their bags, got them and went out front. The air was warm and breezy and already they could see the Eiffel Tower. Beautiful men and women walked past, and the smell of baguettes was on the breeze. 

When a cab pulled up, Dave asked if they could be taken to the hotel he had written down on paper and showed him. 

"Oui, Oui!" The cabbie nodded, and Ray and Dave put their bags in the trunk, then got in back. As the cab driver drove, each looked out a window to take in the exotic scenery, and eventually, they pulled up to a magnificent hotel, that looked completely out of their price range.

"Here we are, Ray, what do you think?" Dave asked.

"I think I feel a bit bad for all the recent fights we have had for you really must have saved for this!" Ray answered, amazed.

Dave laughed. "Even when fighting, we are still brothers. Besides that, anymore moping and grouchy behavior and I would have gone mental. That wouldn't have been any fun."

Each brother got out of the car, and got their suitcases, still staring. Dave paid the cabbie, and they went through a glass revolving door to check in. After they had done that, they got into a glass elevator and went up to the seventh floor to their room. Everything just seemed more and more amazing!

Opening the door to their room they found that it had modern decor, and king sized bed, Jacuzzi bathtub, and looking through the windows, a wonderful view of the city.

"Fuckin' hell, we are in Paris!" Ray shouted, excitedly! 

Dave was so glad to see Ray like this, he hadn't been this happy about his birthday since he was a child, so he was glad to be able to change that. Looking on the bedside table, he noticed a room service menu and asked Ray if he was hungry.

"Depends, if there are snails, count me out!" Ray made clear.

"Oh bleeding stop with the snails, there are other things!" Dave handed the menu to Ray, who looked it over. "Hmm..you are right, some of this sounds pretty good. I think I will have the orange duck and whatever wine goes with that."

"it's Duck à l'orange, Ray!" Dave laughed at what his brother called it, who frowned. 

"Oh, well, sorry, Mr. Man about town, Mr. Fancypants!" Ray's mood had changed as if flipping a switch, it had always been like that and Dave hated it! "Settle down, I've just heard it pronounced before is all, Crimeny!"

"Well then, the Duck à l'orange, then." Ray enunciated the words in such exaggeration it was almost impossible to tell what Ray wanted, but hoped eating would put him in a better mood.

Grabbing the telephone, Dave put in an order for an early supper, and then hung up.

"It should be ready in a bit, meanwhile I figured we should keep it low key tonight, and then tomorrow we can go out and have fun. You know they have beaches here where you don't even need to wear clothes?" Dave informed Ray.

"I've heard. We need to go there to go 'sightseeing' I'm sure the sun would do me some good, don't you?"

"You and us both!" Dave grinned.

Both brother's unpacked and then lay on the bed to relax before their food came. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and Dave got up to answer it. A man walked in with a large tray of food, followed by another with their wine. They were told 'Bon Apetit!' to which Ray replied with, "Cheers!"

Each brother sat down at the small table and gazed at the foreign delicacies before them, not really sure what they had.

"I recognize the orange chicken, and of course the bread, but I dunno what this other stuff is." Ray shook his head at it, and poured the wine. At least they knew the wine would be good, and it was!

Each ate a bit, but realized they would have to ease into French food, as it was not the same sort of things they ate back home.

"I noticed a bar in the lounge downstairs, we can relax and have drinks. What do you think? This is your birthday...thing..." Dave suggested, wiping his face.

"Sounds good, I could use a pint." He looked at Dave. "I do hope they have pints of beer here, and they import from England." This was actually a big concern for Ray.

Dave, resting an arm on Ray told him that people from all over the world stayed here and surely they could accommodate. "If not, the're always the hard stuff." He laughed. 

"Yes, cos you like the 'hard stuff." Ray joked.

"As do you, on occasion." Dave raised an eyebrow, and smirked. They knew what they were talking about.

"True, true. A good buggering never hurt anyone, now did it?" Ray added. 

"Let's clean up a bit so we don't look so, er, touristy?" Dave suggested. Sure, their accent's would give them away when they spoke, but if they were just drinking and looking around no one would know.

Cleaned up and looking like a pair of Dandy's, both men went downstairs to the lounge, and took a seat at the bar. There was beer on tap, but nothing either of them recognized. Taking a chance they each got something different, hoping at least one would be good. Pint's place before them, they each tasted them, and looked at each other as if they had sucked on lemons. Ray shrugged, and then looked to his left where he saw a curvaceous brunette in a blue summer dress sipping a cocktail She made contact, and then licked her lips and winked at Ray. All of a sudden he didn't care about how awful the beer was in France!

Ray turned to Dave, and under his breath told him to check out the brunette. She was already walking over and placed herself between the two men, back against the bar, elbows rested there to show off every curve in the tight blue dress she was wearing.

"Are you new here?" The brunette asked, taking another sip of her drink. 

"Yeh, yeah! Just came here today." Ray stuttered. My brother, Dave, brought me here for my birthday." Dave smiled, and the woman smiled right back.

"What is your name?" She asked Ray, playing with his collar.

"Ray, and yours?" He asked.

"Bernadette. Paris is my home, but you see, I am just so lonely tonight and it is my only night off. I feel as if it will be wasted, that is, unless you both would like to show me a good time?"

Bernadette batted her long dark eyelashes, and played coy for the moment. Both brother's infatuated, asked what sort of 'fun' she was looking for.

"Time with two young men to forget my troubles for the night. Is that too much to ask?" Bernadette caressed Dave's cheek. 

"Call it 'French hospitality.' She smiled.

Both brothers hadn't even been in France a full day and already there was a woman wanting a threesome. He would have to thank Dave later for this trip, but right now he was aching to be deep inside this gorgeous woman before him.

"Let me just pay for the drinks, and we can go upstairs!" Dave fished out his wallet and did just that. They got in the elevator and Bernadette placed a hand over each man's crotch and was able to feel how hard they were, causing her thighs to go slick, for she wasn't wearing knickers. Both Ray and Dave were experiencing delicious agony over being touched, and when the elevator stopped they were virtually led by their cocks to their room.

Unlocking the door, they all went in, and before a word could be said, Bernadette's dress was on the floor, her pert breasts delicious orbs waiting to be handled and sucked. Between her legs was a dark trimmed mound, awaiting penetration.

Ray and Dave got out of their clothes as fast as they could, while Bernadette made herself at home on the bed. Soon, Ray was laying before her, and Dave behind. Ray began to kiss Bernadette ferociously, while Dave kissed her neck. He slid his fingers between her thighs and found her wetness while Ray grasps a breast and fondled it. She moaned and writhed between kisses, and Dave rested his cock on her crack, while Ray wasted no time, penetrated Bernadette's weeping slit with a grunt. Dave fingered Between Bernadette's ass cheeks, causing her to squeal! This drove both men mad, and finally, Dave fed his cock deep inside Bernadette's tight entrance. She was getting it from both ends on their bed, everyone writhing like animals!

Sweat began to form on all three naked bodies, as lust pumped through their veins, their breathing swift with hot breath's and the occasional cry and moan.

"Oh Fuck, I'm going to come!" Ray finally cried, filling Bernadette with his hot seed, her own orgasm shooting of like a rocket. All of this brought Dave over the edge, and reaching around to grab a breast from behind he held Bernadette, and filled her with hot seed, causing her to scream out, another orgasm rippling through her body!

When everyone had come, they lay there for a moment paralyzed in bliss, endorphins pumping through them. Eventually, each brother went flaccid and Bernadette got up. She went to the bathroom, cleaned herself up, and then began dressing, much to the surprise of both Dave and Ray.

"You are welcome to stay, the whole night if you wish..." Dave offered.

In an American accent, the woman replied, "Can't gotta pay the bills ya know? By the way, you owe me 200 Francs, 100 from each of you." Bernadette stated.

"Wait..you're a...whore?" Ray scrunched up his face in disgust.

"For lack of a better word, it really doesn't matter so long as you pay me!" Bernadette was losing patience, she has other clients.

"Well, what happens if we don't pay?" Dave piped up.

"Then my pimp beats me, and then comes looking for you. You both stick out like sore thumbs, I'm sure he could find you both easy." Bernadette, made for Dave's trousers and grabbed his wallet. She emptied it and then ran!

Dave went for his wallet to find she had taken 400! "That cunt! If I see her again, I..." He felt defeated, despite the fact that what had just happened was very erotic. He got back on the bed with Ray.

"Well, we could have been robbed at knife point for that money, at least this way we got an introduction to how France operates. She does have a good scam, I admit." Ray mused.

"If that is your idea of optimism, it's fucked up!" Dave was now in a mood.

"Actually, it just might be, anyway, tomorrow will be different. If not, at least we have each other, and bringing me to Paris, was a good idea."


End file.
